like the crashing waves, you comfort me
by bluestains
Summary: Slightly AU and set somewhere in Season 3, Nightmares and Daydreams episode. "Because he was the Avatar, and Avatars have got to protect the world no matter the consequences, or else nobody would."


**A/N: **because even if it's been years since the end of the series, I'm still a kid at heart who will never ever forget;

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

The grass beneath him felt soft and fine, which would have been enough to lull him to sleep if it were any other night. But as far as circumstances go tonight wasn't just any other night; it held so many things that simply made it incomparable to the other nights he had spent sleeping in various plains and fields, and that itself made it hard for him to close his eyes and get a goodnight's rest. Tonight held all the fear and anxiety that had been bottled up inside him for a century now, clouding his mind and literally blocking his energy from flowing freely. His body was tense and he was scared, scared for himself and scared for the world, because approximately 4 days from now the invasion will begin and he knows that he still isn't ready to take on the Fire Lord.

He tossed his head and turned to face his friends, all of whom lay sprawled on the grass and were sleeping soundly. Truth be told he envies them so much; he envies their luck and their life, how they weren't bestowed upon the burden of taking care of and saving the world. He was only a boy, a twelve year old boy for sakes, but no one really cares about that. Because he was the Avatar, and Avatars have got to protect the world no matter the consequences, or else nobody would.

He sighed and stood up, walking towards the precipice and unceremoniously plopping himself down. The sea breeze that sailed towards him was comforting his nerves, and he took several deep, calming breaths. For a moment he debated on whether or not he should meditate for a while, but then decided to just sit there and watch the waves crash against the jagged rocks while taking in the salty and cool air.

He sat there for a few minutes uninterrupted, until he heard somebody from camp get up and slowly make their way towards the edge of the cliff.

It was her.

"Hey," she says quietly. "Mind if I join you?"

He shakes his head and she sits beside him, folding her legs and tucking them under her chin. The silence between them stretches for a couple more minutes before she finally breaks the ice.

"What're you doing up here?" she asks.

"Can't sleep," he mumbles back, eyes fixated on the lively sea. "You?"

"Can't sleep either," she pauses, before adding. "I know something's on your mind, Aang. What's up?"

He sighs and tears his gaze away from the sea, focusing them instead on a patch of grass beside her feet.

"It's just, I don't know. I'm feeling a lot of emotions right now. The invasion's in a few days and I feel scared and anxious. I feel like I'm not yet ready, Katara. I feel as if I won't be able to defeat Ozai, and I just _can't_ afford that because everybody's counting on me to save the world. I've already been a failure and I don't want to let everybody down again." He captures her bright blue eyes and Katara sees the tension and the fear behind his own hazel orbs. Instinctively she takes a hold of his hand.

"To be honest, I don't know how it feels like to have a burden as big as the world rest upon my shoulders. I know how heavy and how tiring burdens can be, but I've never had to experience something as great as this. But I want you to know Aang, that I _know_ that Toph, Sokka, Appa, Momo, and I are all here for you, to support you in every step and to help you carry even just a fraction of your burden. And I also know that you can do it, that you will defeat Ozai and restore peace and order in this world because frankly, I believe in you. And I know that whatever happens, I'll never stop."

She finishes, and she sees him look at her with his eyes filled with unshed tears and gratitude. Then he throws himself at her, his hug tight and warm and comforting, and she allows herself to hug him back. They both pull away a few seconds later, and she gives him a small kiss on the cheek and he blushes so hard seeing him like that makes her grin.

"Thank you, Katara," he says softly. "Thank you for believing in me."

She stands up and smiles back at him. Offering him a hand she says, "Now c'mon. Let's get some sleep."

He holds it and he hoists himself up and together they walk back to camp, all fears and anxieties vanished into the air.

Because for a moment he feels like he isn't the Avatar destined to save the world and defeat the Fire Lord. He was just Aang, a twelve-year old boy with air bending skills and friends who believed in him and supported him no matter what.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me?_

_And just forget the world?_

**Fin.**


End file.
